Two little Malfoys
by loekie
Summary: This idea just popped into my head... What if Draco had a sister...? What would their lives be like? well, read and find out.....
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you all... **

**yes I know... another new story... **

**I just really like this idea... and I hope so will you... **

Hayley was sat in her room on the large dark mahogany fourposter bed in the middle of the grand-room she knew most girls would die for. It was all luxury and lavishly decorated with her own bathroom. She sighed and shook her blonde head. There was a soft knock on her door and every muscle in her body tensed. She swallowed but relaxed when she looked up to meet silver/blue orbs so much like her own and broke out into a rarely seen smile "Draco" she smiled softly as the teen settled himself on her bed "Hey Hayls" he greeted his eyes now searching her's with concern "Are you in pain?" he questioned the smaller girl who dropped her gaze to the floor. The boy reached out and lifted her chin with his long, slender finger "Let me see" he told her and she sighed softly before nodding and taking of her shirt muttering "Revello" under her breath.

The boy closed his eyes for a second before he held up his hand and called for water, some clean cloths and a few potions since magical healing wouldn't work. Lucius Malfoy had made sure of it. The boy went to work on the girls injuries as she then turned to him "What about you?" she inquired watching him carefully. "Don't worry about me Hayley" he sighed as he finished up "These potions will help with the pain" he told her. She raised an eyebrow "Draconis, Lucius Malfoy, don't lie to me" she scolded and the boy leaned his head back "Fine, fine" he smiled slightly "You know me too well" he smirked as he took of his robes and unbottuned his shirt, revealing a slim, but muscular chest and well defined abs. The same "Revello" passing his lips. The girl gasped. It was much, much worse then her own, but then again, the boy was always looking out for her and even her mother. She grabbed the stuff she'd need and got to work. About an hour later she was finished and looked up at him with big mercury eyes filled with concern. Then he lifted the young girl in his lap and the little girl smiled as she snuggled up to the 16 year old. This was the one person with whom she could really let go... with whom she could truly be herself. She felt sorry for the boy since she knew he had no-one like that.

She knew he would never confide in her the she did in him. He didn't want her to worry or burden her "We're going back to school in a few days" she smiled widely and the blond nodded with a smile "Excited Hayls?" he asked wrapping an arm around her frail shoulders and she nodded vigurously "I can't wait" she exclaimed and the teen chuckled "You'll love it" and the youngster nodded. He however wasn't looking forward to school as much this year. He had a reputation to uphold of course, and now that 'the dark lord' had given him a mission and he had still not figured out how he was going to get this done. Yes that blasted Potter and his little sidekicks had sent Lucius to Azkaban, but he had bribed and cheated his way out of their within two weeks.

A fewe days later the two blondes found themselves at Kings Cross infront of platform 9 and 10. He turned to the girl kneeling down to her hight "You ready?" he asked and the girl nodded, grabbed her troley and glanced around before walking through the barier in the wall. She looked around wide-eyed. People always scared her half to death and there were a lot of them here. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she yelped in fear spinning around only to be collected in two strong arms. She breathed a sigh of relieve burying her head into the shoulder that now held her. The blond sighed holding her until he gently put his hands on her shoulders pointing at the train as their luggage had been taken by the Hogwarts staf "We should board the train" he said gently and she nodded "Okay..." she whispered still uncertain. He took her hand and so the two entered the train in search of Draco's cronies. Soon Pansy and Zabini were found. Introductions weren't necessarry of course, and so they simply chatted amongst themselves. The young girl amazed at the change in the teen. His eyes had turned so cold and he had assumed such an air of arrogance as he was telling the other two about the fact that he would not be back at school next year. The chance almost scared her and she gave him a sideways glance. She sighed not knowing what to do. The blonde girl stared out the window watching the English contrey side pass her by before, hours later, they arrived at the station near Hogwarts and she smiled excited. She could hardly wait to see the castle.

The blonde boy told the others to go on ahead without him. When they had left, he closed the compartment door and whirled around "Didn't mommy ever tell you it is rude to eavesdrop Potter?" he sneered as he whiped out his wand hissing a "Petrificus totalus" and the sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard. He moved over taking of the invisibility cloak. "Oh yeah, she was dead before you could wipe the drool of your chin" he then stomped on the boys face "That for my father, enjoy your ride back to London" he snarled putting the invisibility cloak back over the still frame of the raven-haired. The door slid open and the girl stood there "Draco" she called out softly "Are you coming?" she questioned hopefully and the blond's head snapped up "Of course Hayls" he smiled his facial expression changing immediately and stepped over the dissapeared body. He took her hand and they walked of the train. Hagrid was standing there yelling for the first years to come come over "You have to go with him sweetie" he told the girl who looked increasingly uncomfortable "Without you?" her soft voice asked shakily. He nodded "Yes Hayley.. But I will see you soon, at the castle" he promised. She swallowed, but nodded and made her way towards the big half-giant and the first years made their way towards the boats.

They soon arrived at the school and McGonnagal was waiting for the new first years. She glanced over the group before telling them they could come further into the great hall where the rest of the students were already seated. The sorting was soon in full swing "Christine Fillian" a small raven-haired girl stepped up to the chair and the hat was placed on her head and it soon shouted out Ravenclaw. Two more boys were called before McGonnagal called out "Hayley Malfoy". All the heads of three tables snapped up. Another Malfoy? That had been the last thing they had expected. They had never known he had siblings. The girl closed her eyes for a moment before sitting down and the hat was placed on her head. 'Please put me in Slytherin... Please... he'll kill me if I'm put anywhere else...' she thought hat waited for a moment "Really? Better not be responsible for that... best then Slytherin!" it called out and huge relieve flashed over the girl's features and she hurried to her new table and scooted right by her brother's side who smiled at her.

That night the blonde girl couldn't sleep and she snuck out of her dorm. When she realized that her brother wasn't anywhere in the Slytherin rooms or his dorm and so she headed through the portal to try and find him. She tiptoed through the dungeon corridors and she headed up the stairs deep in thought. So deep in fact that she didn't hear the footsteps the neared her until it was too late. "Malfoy, what are you doing out after curfew?" came the cold demand and the girl's head snapped up and she backed away from the older brunette girl who was flanked by tall redheaded boy "I... I was... I..." she stammered going even paler then her normal complexion. The redheaded boy raised an eyebrow "Cat got you tongue huh?" he snapped and the girl was now backed up against a wall restricting her movement. "No.. I.. I was just..." The brunette now frowned "You were what?" she snapped and the girl dropped her gaze to the floor and bit her bottom-lip.

"Granger, Weasel, do stop pestering my sister" a voice like ice cut through the air and now three heads snapped up and the small child pushed herself from the wall sprinting up to her brother "Draco..." her voice hitched in her throat "You were gone and I couldn't find you..." she started quickly. The teen placed a hand on her hair and his eyes shot daggers at the duo before him "I ever catch you bothering her again, mark my words, it will be the last thing you do" he hissed his eyes filled with such rage and promise that his two year-mates were taking aback "If she would simply follow the rules we wouldn't have to 'bother'her Malfoy" the redhead hissed and the blond grit his teeth stepping forward threatningly his hand balled into fist rigid at his side "Keep pushing you filthy traitor and you'll see...." he hissed. The girl watched this wide-eyed grabbing her brother's wrist effectively cutting him of "Draco...can we go please...?" she pleaded. She had never seen her brother like this. It was almost as if he was a completely different person from how he was at home and it scared her. Now he reminded her more of her.. father. The Malfoy heir clenched his jaw before turning towards the girl "Yes, of course Haley" he responded picking up the small swiftly turning around his cloak billowing behind him leaving two dumbfounded Gryffindors.

The next morning Hayley awoke early for her first days of classes and headed up the boy's dorms to see if her brother was still there. Wich in fact he was. He was still fast asleep. Zabini however was just returning from a shower, dressed in his school uniform. When he noticed the girl he smiled rolling his head eyes throwing a pillow at the still sleeping form of his dorm-mate "Yo Malfoy, company" he called out and a loud groan of protest escaped from the pile of blankets. Hayley smiled. She knew how much her brother hated being woken up early in the morning; mostly because he would be working until well after midnight, studying or training or simply reading. She knew the boy slept as little as possible. She climed on the bed putting her arms around the blond who slowly opened his eyes "Hello sweetie" he smiled pulling the girl closer. She giggled and tried to squirm away. "Breakfast will be soon" she told him sternly "You should get ready" she scolded and he laughed but nodded and rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready.

The girl simply waited for him to be finished and then they headed towards the great hall. She tucked into her breakfast happily but didn't miss the fact that her brother had not touched his food before it dissapeared. She however knew better then to comment on it. She didn't want to anger her brother. When done her brother turned to her "What's you first class Hayls?" he questioned and the girl beamed "Potions, with Sev" she answered with a huge grin and the Malfoy heir smiled nodding "That's good sweetie" he commented and then proceeded to tell her where in the dungeons she needed to be. They then headed to their respective classes and they would not see eachother before lunch time.

His first class was defense against the dark arts, of course with those damn goody-two-shoes Gryffindors. The blond teen slipped into his seat as Lupin, who apparently had returned to teach for another year. He focussed on the information that was being shared as he was dead set on finally doing something right for once and beat that filthy mudblood. He had yet to figure out how she kept doing it. She kept bettering him in a few subjects and eventhough she had more time to study since he also had quidditch and his father's 'studies' to worry about. The blond ran a hand through his hair.

"Mr. Malfoy"

His head snapped up "Huh...?" he muttered and he was nudged in the ribs by his Italian dorm-mate who pointed at something in his book. The blond looked at the teacher giving the answer. The professor raised an eyebrow but let it slide for now. The blond sighed thinking he would have to simply try harder to focus. Then classes were over the blond headed to the Slytherin rooms and flopped down on the couch. Soon after his sister entered and nestled up against him. He immediately wrapped an arm around her. Yes, she knew she shouldn't do this. That she shouldn't be such a big baby and rely on her brother like this, show this... weakness... but really, she couldn't help it, and Draco did not seem to mind. He smiled down at her "How was your first day Hayls?" he asked. She beamed and started babbling on about her classes, teachers and the other children in her class. He smiled listening intently, glad to hear she had had a good time and was getting along nicely. They sat there for a while before Draco sat up "I should really go get my homework done" he told his sister who nodded "Alright... I'll go and check things out outside" she smiled and headed out the door. The boy sighed heavily and rose to his feet to collect the necessary materials and went to work.

Meanwhile. Hayley had borrowed her brother's broom and headed outside in search for the quidditch feilds. She smiled as she spotted the rings high above the ground and she rushed over mounting the broom and soaring through the air with the same ease and grace as her older brother. She felt free and closed her eyes for a moment. Flying always made everything better. She could totally let go and for a moment it wasn't as if the rest of the world did not exist. She sighed happily diving towards the ground before stearing the broom upward. The blond girl smiled but that soon dissapeared when another group of people arrived into her space.

"Beat it Malfoy" the red-head from last night snapped and the girl swallowed nodding biting her bottom-lip. Men scared her... and this one was no different. She slowly headed to the floor and dismounted her broom and practically ran inside the red-head laughed as did the rest of the team. The girl ran down into the dungeons almost running into her head of house. "Ms. Malfoy..." his monotone drawl filled the air as he halted her by her shoulders "Why the rush?". The girl tensed immediately trying to shrink away from the man's hand "I... I .. w..was just g..going back to the c..common-room" she stuttered. Snape raised an eyebrow but released her nodding slightly "Alright Ms. Malfoy, be more carefull next time" he told her and she nodded vigorously "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir..." she responded quickly and headed the rest of the way towards the Slytherin rooms and entered in search for the comfort her brother was sure to bring.

The year had been going for a few weeks now and Hayley was starting to feel right at home and started to come out of her shell a little and for once was truly happy. She had taken to sneaking out after curfew, just because she still had major trouble sleeping and her brother, being a prefect was out most nights, either on duty or just because he couldn't sleep as well. The blonde girl went outside towards the lake where she sat down in the grass and stared out over the rippling waters. She closed her eyes for a moment and just smiled. That was, untill she was grabbed from behind. She gave a yelp of fear and surpise as she was whirled around and hauled to her feet "Hayley, where is your brother?" a tall man asked yanking her closer. "Father.. I.. I don't know... I.. I think h..he's i..inside doing rounds..." she stammered and the blond Malfoy patriarch nodded slightly "Okay, that gives me some time with you" he hissed "I've been informed on you first test scores" he started "And it seems you have not been had the best grades...". The girl bit her lip "Malfoys do not come in second best, do you understand?" he hissed once more and the girl nodded vigorously "I'm sorry father... I'll make it happen.." she muttered as if on automatic pilot and her father's cane hit her in the stomache. She tried to hide a wince as best she could, but her father grabbed her by the back of her hair "You are just a pathetic excuse for a Malfoy" he hissed.

**Thank you all for reading...**

**I hpoe you all like it....**

**please let me know what you think, and leave a review please....**

**xxx **

**Malou**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello father" came a voice from behind the girl and Lucius looked up to meet the even stare of his son. "I came to check on both your progreses" he responded dropping the girl like one would do garbage and moved over to the tall teen who stood his ground "I'm working on it father" he responded never backing down "Hayley, get back to your dorm" the boy ordered and the girl took one look at her brother to know he was serious and would not be argued with and so she rushed out of the way but hid behind a small nearby wall watching the two Malfoy males staring at each-other. She back up slightly and her heart skipped a beat as she bumped into someone and she stiffeled a scream of fear slowly glancing up to see three people standing there. A raven-haired with a lightning-bolt scar, a bushy haired brunette and a red-head. The girl swallowed and gazed down-wards untill the brunette kneeled down "Are you alright Hayley?" she asked and the girl nodded instinctively. She then realized they must have seen what had happened, and once again she was frightened. Draco was not going to like that... maybe now he wouldn't care about her anymore? Her mother had left as well, and her father had told her that was her fault, even though her brother had insisted it had nothing to do with her and that it had been his fault.

The blond boy had just been thrown to the floor with an agonizing thud and a crucio was sent the boy's way. He closed his eyes in pain but kept silent. The Malfoy Patriarch threw in a few kicks to the boy's chest and the foursom could hear something snap. Lucius's cold gaze swept over the boy disgust written over his features "You better hurry up boy" he hissed, his voice like ice before turning around and walking away soon to dissapear outside the Hogwarts grounds where he apparated back to his Manor. The blond Heir stayed down for a few minutes before he carefully pushed himself from the floor, his steal eyes scanning the area "You can come out now" he hissed and Hayley bit her lip before stepping around the corner of her hiding place. She gave him a frightened look and his expression softened "It's alright Hayls" he sighed straightning his cloths. The girl walked over "I'm sorry Draco... I didn't mean to disobey..." she whispered. He raised an eyebrow "Yes you did" he smiled "But that's okay sweetie". Hayley smiled and looked him over "Are you okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice. He simply nodded picking her up "Yes I am fine" he insisted rolling his eyes "Enjoyed the show Potter and co?" he drawled his silver/blue eyes narrowed as the three now stepped from their hiding place.

"You should go see Madame Pomfey Malfoy" the girl commented and Draco frowned "Oh really Granger? You really think my father is foolish enough for his teachings to be remedied with magic?" he sneered. The girl scowled and Hayly smacked her brother on the arm "Be nice" she the three didn't even try to hide their amusement "Yes Malfoy, be nice" the red head snickered. The blond grit his teeth "Very, very amusing Weasel". The little girl laid her head on the boy's shoulder "I'm sorry Draco" she muttered but the teen shook his head "Listen to me sweetie, it is not your fault" he insisted fiercely "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner" he told her and the 'golden trio' were beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable. This obviously was a private moment.. "Let's get you to bed eh?" Draco commented and the girl sighed but nodded. She didn't want to cause her brother more grief by giving him trouble and so she allowed him to carry her back to her dorm and tuck her in "Take this" he told her holding out a vial for her. She smiled and drank the potion before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep. The teen left the dorm quietly and headed down to the library.

He really needed to get some more work done. He settled himself at a table opening a book and taking out a scroll to write some notes and answers. He rubbed his eyes before sighing and getting to work. He was interrupted by a female voice behind him "Malfoy.." he turned his head slowly heaving a heavy sigh "Yes, Granger?" he snapped really not in the mood. The girl clenched her jaw "You really should go to Pomfrey... I think you broke some ribs..." she told him. He raised an eyebrow "Really Granger.. you think?" he mocked his tone dripping with sarcasm. The girl rolled her eyes "Look... it could puncture a lung.." she started but was cut of by the boy "Spare me your freaking pitty party filthy mudblood" he hissed locking his blazing eyes with hers. She huffed "Honestly Malfoy, can't you come up with anything better... or at least something new?" she smirked staring right back at him but no matter how much she tried he could still see the hurt flash over her features and it satisfied him. At least the subject was changed.. or so he thought "How long has this been going on?" she questioned softly and he rolled his eyes "And why pray tell why would I tell you?". The brunette sighed "Will you just answer the question?" she responded "I don't want to have to hit you again" she threatened and the boy rolled his eyes once more.

How humiliating that had been. He sighed "I can't remember it ever having been different" he answered and then rubbed his temples as his head was starting to pound. This was just his luck... "You should get some rest..." the girl's infuriating voice cut through the air again and he gave a frustrated sigh "Don't you think I want to?" he snapped "I can't" he shrugged. She raised an eyebrow and frowned "Since when do you study anyway?" she frowned. The boy sighed rolling his eyes "I did not become second in our year by doing nothing" he simply stated "I usually just study in my dorm" he shrugged. There were less people there... since he'd pretty much throw the rest of his dorm-mates out when he really needed to get some work done. The girl nodded in understanding "What are you working on?" she asked and he rolled his eyes "Why should I tell you?" he sneered and the girl threw up her hands in frustration "Whatever Malfoy" she sighed and turned around walking away.

The blond boy remained in the library for another hour or so before finally having had enough and heading back to the Slytherin rooms. He then went to his dorm and let himself fall onto his bed closing his eyes. He sighed and did even bother changing before falling asleep. Hayley woke up to a new day. She took a shower and got dressed before heading towards her brother's dorm and jumped on her brother's bed who groaned in protest "Hayley" he grumbled in protest but the girl persisted "Come on Draco! You need to eat" she insisted and the teen opened his eyes "Alright" he conceded and headed down into the shower, greeting a new day. The blond heir headed down to diner with his sister who eyed her brother carefully. Their father had hurt him and even the bushy haired brunette had told him to have himself checked out. Hayley however knew her stubborn brother would never agree to that. No matter how hurt he was, he wanted to deal with things himself. They sat down and the girl simply started eating while the boy simply shoved his food around on his plate.

"Draco" she carefully nudged him "You have to eat..." she told him softly. He looked at her for a moment before sighing but nodded forcing some food down his throat. He really wasn't hungry, but he knew that he needed to at least eat something. Then it had become time for classes and he sighed as he now had potions. Normally he'd be thrilled, but not today. He sat down in class staring ahead blankly. When the class was over the Hogwarts resident potion-master stopped in front of his godson "Mr. Malfoy can I see you for a minute" he ordered the young heir. A blond head snapped up "Certainly professor" he replied stiffly as he moved up to the front-desk. The potion-master bore his obsidian eyes on the blonde's mercury ones and watched his godson, as much as the young teen would never admit it, squirm under his trained gaze.

"Mr. Malfoy" he sighed producing a vial from his robe pocket "Care to explain this?" he asked. The blond frowned shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly "No" came the simple, harsh reply as he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and turned on his heels.

"Not so fast Draco" the dark-haired spoke up again reaching out an arm putting it on the boy's frail shoulders immediately feeling all the muscles tensing underneath his touch. He sighed inwardly "You know the dangers behind the dreamless-sleep potion" he commented and the blond simply whirled around "Your point being?" he sneered his eyes blazing. The man rolled his eyes "Draco, you know my door is always open for you if you ever need to talk...". The blond narrowed his eyes slightly "I'm just fine" he insisted before turning around again and heading to the door. He just sighed and slammed the door shut behind him. Snape was left standing at his desk. He hated not being able to do anything. Too much was riding on Lucius' trust of him. Maybe he should talk to Haley, even though she seemed absolutely terrified of him.

He sighed pushing this all to the back of his mind as the next class started to seep into the room. He scanned the group and started to drone out the days' lesson.

After classes Draco walked outside and decided to let some his frustrations out on the quidditch-pitch. He grabbed his brook and his own small golden ball. Yes, of course he had his own.... His father had to keep up appearances did he? The boy mounted the broom and soared through the air at high-speed his eyes scanning the grey skies and smiled as he quickly spotted the tiny golden ball and his hand closed around it. This continued for the better part of an hour until the youth dove towards the ground and arose from his broom and he decided to simply head back inside where he was grabbed by the arm. He sighed "What do you want scar-head?" he hissed eying the raven-haired before him. The boy simply raised an eyebrow "What the bloody hell was that all about last night?" he demanded and the blonde teen raised an eyebrow frowning "That, Potter, would be none of your business now would it" he simply commented.

Harry sighed shaking his head "You really should let Madame Pomfrey have a look" he stated conversationally and the other teen smirked "Oh, yeah, that's really going to happen" he sneered and Gryffindor golden-boy sighed and rolled his eyes "Get of it Malfoy" he sighed narrowing his eyes for a bit... He was trying to help him for God sakes... "You need medical attention" he insisted. Why he was even bothering was beyond him, but hey hadn't the Slytherin before him once accused him of having a 'hero complex'? The blond closed his eyes "What on earth do you even care Potter?" the blond hissed narrowing his eyes. Why did this people insist on pestering him? This was the last thing he needed. The dark-haired teen gave him a sceptical once-over before shrugging "Hero-complex remember?" he smirked. Draco rolled his eyes "Do both of us a favour Potter, and stay out of this one" he sighed his exhaustion shining through just a little. "Damned Malfoy, you need help, at least think about your sister" he told his rival.

The look he received was enough to make the raven-haired take an involuntary step back and eye the blond with care "I'm warning you Potter, do not bring my sister into this" he hissed his eyes filled with such anger and promise it scared Harry. The raven-haired however didn't back down "What is going to happen to her, if you aren't there..." he told him. Draco was about to say something in return but sighed knowing the other boy was right. He shook his head "Whatever Potter" he sighed in defeat as he leaned against a nearby wall and Harry was amazed that even in this simply and casual gesture the blond was able to retain an air of aristocracy. It always seemed to amaze the 'golden boy' but he supposed it wasn't so strange after 16 years of having the importance of it drilled into once brain. The young heir pushed himself from the wall before turning around and walking away without saying another word, leaving a bewildered Harry behind. He could only hope he had taken his advice and gone to the infirmary. He sighed "Why do I even care" he muttered under his breath as he shook his head turning back to the Gryffindor common-room. Okay, so maybe care wasn't the right word, perhaps he just felt pity? He muttered the pass-word and stepped inside.

Draco had wandered of outside, he couldn't go to the infirmary. What was he going to tell Pomfrey? Besides, she couldn't heal the injuries anyway, his father had made sure of it. He sat near the lake staring out over the rippling water. He really needed to hurry up with his assignment, or else he knew he'd pay the consequences, and not just him, Hayley would go down as well. He really didn't have a choice. He had a few ideas running through his head and now he would have to put then into execution. He sighed, his hands balled into tight fists wishing he could just call it quits. He yawned stretching his lithe frame... he was just exhausted, the past years finally catching up with him. He stared out over the rippling waters before deciding that on his next Hogsmeed trip, he'd put his plan into fruition. This was just going to have to work. He sighed making his way back inside into the dungeons.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word"

What did that greasy git want now? It was as if he was following him around, and the blond heir was no fool. He had felt the potion-master trying to probe his mind... Draco was so glad he had mastered occlumency a long time ago. It really paid dividends with the likes of Snape around.

He turned around "Of course professor, what is it?" he replied his eyes searching the obsidian orbs of his godfather. Snape eyed the blond teen knowing he was treading on thin ice. This kid was so damn good at hiding everything and keeping it all inside. "Would you mind stepping into my office please?" the teen shrugged shaking his head "No" he replied coolly following the head of his house into his office. He watched as Snape sat down in a seat in front of the fire and gestured for his student to sit beside him. The blond did as he was told, sitting down.

"Draco is something wrong with Hayley?" he asked, his voice hardly betraying any of the concern he felt. Draco simply eyes the man beside him "Not to my recollection" he shrugged "Why?" he then frowned. What was Snape doing being worried about his sister? The older wizard sighed shaking his head "I just ran into her yesterday and she seemed like something was troubling her" he answered. Draco glared at the person beside him "And that's why you think something is wrong?" he raised an eyebrow "Just let me deal with what it could be that is bothering my sister" the boy simply snapped before rising to his feet "Now if there isn't anything else..." he asked and the potion-master shook his head "No Draco, you are dismissed" he sighed and with a nod Draco was gone. The teacher was left alone staring into the fire. Why wouldn't that bloody stubborn boy talk to him? It was the only way he would be able to help him... wasn't it? Well, of course there was this unbreakable vow he had taken, but he'd rather help the teen before it would get to that... he just had not figured out how to go about that just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**JournalistWannabe: Thank you! I'm so glad you love it!**

**BlueRose22: did so in the second chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**domenica13: I continued .... I'm sorry it took so long though.. I'm having a really busy year.**

**Col. John Sheppard: thank you! I'm honored you'd bother to sent this to a friend… I hope you like this chapter as well..**

**TurtleMoose19: thanks! Yes, I loved having him call her sweetie… lol… I tried to make the paragraphs smaller…. **

**Goose1998: hmmm... who knows what I have in store for dear old Lucius *wink* hope you like it so far!**

**well... on with the new chapter!**

The blond heir had made his way back to the dorms where he flopped himself on the couch, still fuming. Who the hell did that greasy git he was? This was none of his business, and he could deal with it himself. He ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that annoyingly reminded him that Snape had only expressed concern and that he was only trying to help his godchild. He sighed shaking his head as his friends joined him… the bloody morons. Sometimes he really wondered why he put up with them, but then again, it wasn't as if he had that much choice.

He leaned his head on the back of the couch closing his eyes for a minute. He knew he should be doing his homework, but honestly, he just couldn't seem to care. No matter how hard he tried, his academic work would always be just not enough to beat that filthy mud-blood. He really didn't know how she kept doing it… but then again, he didn't spent as much time on his work as she did, as he also had quidditch to worry about and his father demanded he kept up his training when he was at Hogwarts.

The two lackeys eyed their leader "You alright Draco?" Vincent asked and eyed the blond heir for a moment. The blond looked up "Fine Crabbe" he shook his head and simply continued staring ahead blankly. He had to hurry with his assignment. He then simply picked up a book and started reading. Not that he was actually paying attention to what was being said, but his eyes scanned the pages none-the-less. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and went on with their own thing. They were thick-headed, but over the years had learned to gage their leader's moods and knew it was best to simply leave him be in this situation. They simply talked amongst themselves.

Hayley came down from her dorm sitting on the couch with her brother who looked up and offered the small girl a smile. He closed his eyes for a moment. He hadn't slept much if at all after the summer and yes, he was exhausted. The little girl eyed her big brother with concern. She really wished she could help him… but she knew she couldn't. She settled herself against him and he simply continued reading.

The two remain like that silently until the girl fell asleep and he picked her up and put her to bed. He returned to the common-room before he left out the door to head outside. He sat down near the lake his eyes staring into the dark depths of the water. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment letting the iron mask down for just a few seconds. It was getting harder and harder to keep it in place, and he found that as the exhaustion took the overhand, he found that he just didn't really give a damn. He would have to make it through this year and then maybe he'd have done something right.

The heir sighed shaking his head clear. Why did things always have to be so damn difficult? The boy leaned back on his elbows and rubbed his temples as he was getting a headache. He stifled a yawn before getting up and heading back into the castle still deep in thought. Could he pull this of? Could he actually kill someone? He sighed slightly, it wasn't as if he'd have a choice, he'd have to do it, or the consequences would be dire... not for him, but for his sister, this was pretty much the only reason he was still here. He could not leave her at the sole mercy of Lucius Malfoy. Could he? He didn't even want to think about what his father might put his sister through should he no longer be there to protect her. He shuddered at the thought. What Lucius was doing to her now was bad enough.

The boy walked up the steps towards the entrance rubbing his temples again. Why wouldn't his head stop pounding? He grumbled annoyed with himself before he shook his head and then turned back and pushed open the heavy double doors that lead into the castle. The blonde however decided to wander about for a bit longer. It wasn't like he was going to get any sleep anyway so he simply turned a corner and wandered the castle corridors aimlessly

Hayley sighed slightly and closed her eyes as she snuck out of the Slytherin rooms again. She didn't like being cooped up and had always longed for freedom and space. That's what she loved about the Hogwarts. Having the opportunity to just run around and explore. She smiled as she silently crept through the corridors when she turned a corner she was about to run of in the opposite direction when the school's famous raven-haired came into view. The boy was quicker though and put his hand on her shoulder not missing the absolute terror that spread across her aristocratic features. Harry released the girl not wanting to scare her even further. The girl backed away from the tall Gryffindor who kneeled down to her height "Are you alright Hayley?" he asked softly and the girl bit her lip nervously "I... I'm sorry..." she quickly replied her silver eyes filled with panic "I'll be good I promise..."

The raven-haired held up his hand, the gesture frightening the girl even more and he quickly brought it back down "It's alright Hayley" he tried to calm her "I'm not going to hurt you" he frowned "Where were you heading?" he then asked. The girl shrugged "I... I don't know... I.. I was just going for a walk" she whispered and it struck Harry how different the two siblings were. They both had developed their own defence mechanism... one had become an obnoxious brat, and the youngest had become every so scared and shy.

Harry smiled slightly as to try and make the girl feel a little more at ease "I was just about to meet my friends, want to come along?" he asked as he didn't really want to leave the girl out here by herself.

The girl bit her lip "Have you seen Draco?" she asked hopefully but the boy shook his head "No, I haven't seen your brother Hayley" the raven-haired answered "I'm sorry". The blonde girl nodded slightly "Oh... okay I... I'll come with you" she agreed wondering if she really had a choice. Well... it didn't really matter did it? She walked beside the hero of the wizarding world hoping and praying her father would never ever find out. The boy smiled and he watched the young girl follow him, nervously. It pained him to think about what this girl must have been through to get like this.

He rounded a corner and then met up with Hermione and Ron who had just finished their rounds. "Hey Harry, Hayley" the girl greeted with a warm smile as Ron narrowed his eyes at the little girl receiving two warning glances from his friends. Hayley bit her lip uncertain adn really wanting to just run and hide. The redhead seemed to really hate her and she wondered what she had done to make him hate her. The redhead sighed greeting the two newcomers as well. The brunette girl smiled turning to the small girl.

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" she asked. The girl smiled brightly "It's amazing!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Hermione smiled as did Harry and even Ron couldn't help by smile slightly. They had all felt the same way when they had first arrived "It overwhelming" she added looking around the vast castle with it's many corridors, secret rooms and many, many stories. The blonde girl looked up with a smile and the infamous trio smiled. They could hardly believe how different this girl was in comparison to her brother. The Malfoy heir had coped by trying to become numb and cold, where his sister became reclusive and shy.

The bushy-haired brunette smiled "And how are your classes?" she asked earning herself a groan from her redheaded friend "Oh come on 'Mione, leave the poor child alone" he sighed melo-dramatically and Hermione hit her friend upside the head as Harry laughed and the girl could not help but suppress a giggle. Then she shrugged "my classes... they... they're fun" she answered and in truth they were, or so she thought. She had inherited a zest for learning and knowledge that she knew both her parents and her brother shared, she her father had put such pressure on her to be 'the best' that it was to focus on anything but that request. "I just... I'm not good enough" she whispered.

The three shared a look of utter sympathy for the broken girl in their midst. She must really have been through hell to have become like this. They all just wished they could help the young girl, even though they knew that they probably would not be able to do so.

Hermione smiled slightly "I'm sure that's not true, I could help you with your school work though if you would like" she offered and the smile she received was enough to make the bookworm melt.

"Would you?"she almost pleaded and Hermione nodded "Of course sweetie that's not a problem" she told her as now apparently her brother had found her.

"Hayley?" came from behind them and the girl turned around and smiled at her brother. She threw herself in his now outstretched arms. "Kidnapping my sister now?" he snapped at the trio being smacked on the arm by his sister as Ron rolled his eyes "Perhaps you ought to make sure she starts following the rules" he snapped back. The blonde raised an eyebrow "Hmm... and you haven't broken just about every rule in the book?" he sneered his eyes narrowed. The three didn't really have a comeback since well it was the truth. Then the boy walked back to the slytherin rooms and he tucked the girl back into bed before heading back down lounging on the couch with a heavy sigh. He wondered how he was going to keep his sister safe. He shook his head as he grabbed a bottle of fire-whiskey and downed a large gulp enjoying the burning sensation as the liquid travelled down his throat. He just sat there on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile Harry lay in his bed staring at the Mauraders map. He knew Malfoy was up to something and whatever it was… it couldn't be good. He sighed as he watched the blond heir in the Slytherin room and do... nothing. He wondered what he had been doing earlier that night when he'd been out. Probably nothing, right? Ugh… he just didn't understand… it was just so surreal. After they had seen him and Lucius that night. He shook his head.

They really had thought the annoying git had had a perfect life, being spoilt rotten and… well… just getting everything and anything he wanted from his parents. It seemed that they'd been wrong. This all, however, didn't mean he was going to allow Malfoy to go through with whatever it was he was planning on doing. He put the map away, took of his glasses and closed his eyes hoping for a good night sleep.

Then it was morning again and classes came and went. The young blond girl was in potions and tried her best to pay attention but failed miserably. Snape simply continued his lesson as he kept his eye on the youngest Malfoy. When class was over the potion-master stood "Miss Malfoy can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and Hayley's head snapped up "Hmm?" she swallowed "Of course sir" she answered barely above a whisper.

Snape watched the incredibly shy girl for a moment before "You should pay better attention Hayley" he told the girl who bit her lip unable to meet her teacher's eyes "I.... I'm sorry sir" she stammered staring at her feet. Her head of house sighed slightly. Merlin he just was not good with this sort of thing. How could he get through to the girl? Get her to open up.... He had tried with her brother for the past years, but that had not really worked out too well. The blonde girl dared a glance up at the tall man.

The man sighed "If you have something you need to talk about, you know my door is always open" he assured her, something he had never said to any of his other students. They had not needed it, no this badly anyway. He turned his attention back on the girl watching her squirm under his obsidian stare. He seemed to have that affect on all the students here, at first anyway. He shook his head as the girl glanced up looking up expectantly at her brother's godfather "I know sir" she whispered now looking at her shoes once more. He then stepped towards her and gently lifted her chin back up "It's alright Hayley, you don't have to be afraid" he tried assuring her. She however shook her head "I'm fine sir" she tried but knew the man could see right through her.

"You know better then that Hayley..." he gently told her meeting her silver orbs that, for someone this young were already so guarded. He now realized that he had noticed the same thing with his godchild and then wished he had tried harder when they'd been younger. It would have been easier to get them to talk then.

The girl glanced up pleadingly. Her father would kill her, and her brother would surely hate her should she blab. Snape sighed but nodded "Alright Miss Malfoy, dismissed" he told her and the girl bit her lip and nodded practically running from the room.

Snape sighed as he went up to the headmaster's office having something to discuss with the old man. On how the old man expected him to kill the man. The potion-master wasn't sure he could even do it, but now that Naricissa had begged him for his help right before she supposedly 'vanished' he had known that he had no choice but to help his godson and now that his sister was his student as well, she had become his responsibility as well. He muttered the password and strode past the Gargoyle and up the stairs.

After a heated discussion Snape got back down the stairs. Man was he going to having to do this. He sighed as he entered his quarters and let himself fall into his chair going over everything in his mind....

**Thank you for reading! **

**please leave a review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, it's me again.. with yet another chapter...**

**first things first...**

**thanks to my reviewers**

**Beware of the Nargles: Thank you sooo much Sol! So glad you like it.. and yes... I'm aware my spelling sucks.... *sigh* I'll try and pay more attention in the futere...**

**Amanda: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

**so on with the show...**

**hope you all like this chapter....**

* * *

Yes Snape definitely had a lot to content with. The potion-master just had no idea on how he was to solve all this and he just hoped his stubborn godson would finally decide to come to his senses and confide in him. He snickered to himself yeah... that really was not going to happen with Draco Malfoy. The teacher shook his head knowing fully well the blonde heir would most likely rather die then ever open to someone. For as long as Severus could remember Draco had been closed of. Not that, with his upbringing, that of course was too surprising

He really ought to talk to his godson. Perhaps he should come clean and tell the boy that his mother had come to see him over the summer to ask for his help. Or maybe he should just wear the boy down and keep talking to him until he'd get the boy to accept his help. He shook his head slightly as he rose to his feet and got himself ready for bed.

The blonde teen meanwhile was simply sat in the common-room playing a game of chess with Zabini, and even though he wasn't really paying attention, eventually he came out victorious. Blaise looked at his dorm-mate "Well played Malfoy" he commented as he pushed the board out of the way. He was not that bothered by loosing as it wasn't the first time. The blonde smiled "Thanks" he grinned as he rose to his feet and settled back on the couch. He picked up a book he had left there and opened it folding his hands behind his head as he browsed through the information in the book when a bird flew in through one of the few open windows and perched beside the blonde heir.

The boy frowned as the owl nipped his fingers affectionately. The blonde frowned as he took the letter that was tied to the bird's leg. He read the small note and narrowed his eyes before crumpling up the paper. Then he leaned his head back against the couch deep in thought. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair wondering what he was going to do now. He would have to go and see his head of house... something he really wasn't looking forward too. He pushed himself to his feet and headed out of the room and down to Snape's office. He sighed and knocked.

Some grumbling was heard and he smirked before the door opened "What?" the dark-haired professor snapped before he realized it was his godson. He frowned "Draco? What's wrong?" he asked and the boy sighed handing the other the crumpled up piece of paper. The older wizard quickly gave it a once over and then put a hand on the boy's shoulder "I'm sorry Draco" he commented while the boy shrugged "Hayley and I need to go home for a few days" he told his godfather who nodded "I'll have a talk with the headmaster" he agreed and Draco rolled his eyes but nodded, as well, there was nothing else he could do really. "I'll go and talk to Hayley" he sighed as he turned and walked back towards the Slytherin rooms. He took a deep breath before heading up to his sister's dorm and walked in sitting down on the side of her bed as she was fast asleep.

He brushed some hair from her face. Hayley started to stir and woke up with a start and a gasp. Draco gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Just me Hayley" he told her. She frowned "Why are you here?" she asked frowning slightly. Her brother had not been in her dorm before and she had a feeling it was important. "Let's go for a walk" he suggested and the girl wondered what on earth was going on but she nodded and quickly got out of bed putting on her robe and then following her brother outside towards the lake. He motioned for her to sit down. When he had finished explaining things Hayley's eyes started watering. She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

Draco pulled the girl towards him "It's alright Hayley" he gently tried assuring his sister "But we're expected to go back home for a few days" he told her and the girl nodded "Okay" she sighed "When are we leaving?" she asked trying to put on a brave face. Draco shook his head "Snape is talking to Dumbledore right now so I suppose we will be going back to the Manor tomorrow" he told the small girl who nodded settling herself against her brother who simply put an arm around her "I'll get you back to your dorm" he told her as he picked her up and carried her back inside. He tucked her in as she clung to his shirt with her tiny hands. He shook his head but stayed with her until she was asleep.

The next morning he was awoken by Hayley shaking him "Severus is here" she told him. He nodded and rose to his feet "I'll be right out" he told her and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. He took a deep breath and headed down to meet his sister and potion teacher. His father was there as well "Let's go" was all Lucius said his eyes taking both his children in. The duo nodded and followed his father outside of Hogwarts and then they apparated back home.

Draco sent an epic glare his father's way before taking sister by the hand headed up the marble staircase. He headed to his room and his sister watched him leave before heading to her own room. His father narrowed his eyes as he walked upstairs and walked into his son's room with his eyes narrowed and anger evident in his stance. The blonde heir glanced from his place on the bed "What father?" he asked composed and calm as he sat up "Don't you dare talk to me like that" the man hissed and the blonde boy narrowed his eyes "Or else what father? You will kill me as well?" he asked vehemently and his father narrowed his eyes "Do not test me" he warned and Draco tilted his head "Father, I don't think there is anything you can do that I really care about anymore" he calmly told his father who now grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a nearby wall pinning him down "You will pay for this" the Malfoy patriarch hissed dangerously.

Draco narrowed his mercury eyes... this was the first time he had ever spoken to his father like this... and yes, he was scared... even though he made damn sure not to show just how much. Lucius took in his heir wondering what on earth had gotten into his son... but he would make damn sure that whatever it was he'd beat it out of him. The man drew his wand and sent a few spells his son's way.

Draco grit his teeth as pain shot through him, but there was no way he was going to let his father get to him anymore. He had had it and he had just about enough of this and as he pushed himself to his feet wiping away the blood that was dripping from his nose. Two days later and the young heir was standing in a graveyard surrounded by people around an open grave. Hayley was stood between her father and brother and stared at the grave that would soon be filled. She bit her lip knowing that if she were to cry or show any other form of emotion her father would not be too pleased.

When the service was over everybody started disappearing and soon Draco was left alone at the now filled spot. His cold grey/blue eyes betrayed nothing as he put a hand on the gravestone expression unreadable. "I'm sorry mother" he whispered before turning around and joining his father and sister. They would be heading back to school the next day and quite frankly the young teen couldn't wait. He was certain the whole school by now would know about what had happened and why the two had been absent.

He didn't care of course. Let them talk, scheme, plan. What did it matter to him? He would just have to work harder on maintaining his reputation. He smirked as he flopped down on his bed. Yeah.. like that was going to happen. His reputation had already suffered gravely. He would just have to make it up with fulfilling his given assignment soon. He watched as some of the house-elves packed his things. Hayley came into his room and sat next to him on the bed.

"Hey Hayley" he greeted "How are you doing?" he asked. She nodded "I'm fine" she replied even if she knew her brother would not believe her. The boy eyed her sceptically but refrained from commenting. The two blondes sat on the bed in a comfortable silence. Both lost in thought.

Then they had gotten back to school life went on and they sat through their classes, did their homework and Hayley tried her best to tune out the rumours that had started around the school. A few days later and it all was too much for the young girl. She after school she ran outside she ran and ran until fell to her knees and hid behind a low wall, her knees pulled up to her chest silent tears falling from her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been there, but suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked up alarmed and a look of utter fear on her face.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked frowning in confusion. He would have though Malfoy's incapable of feeling, let alone crying. He sighed slightly uncertain. Where were Ginny of Hermione when you needed them? He was alone however and sighed before kneeling down next to the girl "Are... are you hurt?" he asked but the girl crawled away shaking her head slightly "No..." she whispered eyeing the older boy in fear "Please don't hurt me.... " she pleaded. Ron frowned suddenly feeling a pang of – was it sympathy? – for the young trembling girl before him.

"Than what is wrong?" he asked crouching down before her. She bit her lip before looking up slightly before looking down at her hands that were resting on her knees "I want my mommy" she whispered new tears forming behind her metallic eyes. Ron sighed. He never really was good with crying girls. He never knew what to do. The redhead put a hand on the child's knee feeling her stiffen under his touch. "Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you" he assured her wondering if what even registered.

"So it's true then? Narcissa died?" he wondered out-loud. The blonde girl nodded slightly chewing her bottom lip. Ron really felt uncomfortable now as he was there, alone with a crying little girl. She just seemed so small and vulnerable, so on-Malfoy-like, that he wondered if they were even related at all. She looked up at him with big brimming eyes "I'm sorry..." she whispered and he frowned "For what?" he asked and she mentally berated herself. Malfoy's never said they were sorry.

"Whatever I did to upset you" she muttered barely audible. The redhead shook his head slightly "You didn't do anything" he assured her kicking himself. Even if she was a Malfoy, he had had no reason to treat her the way he had. She was just a little girl, and a scared one at that. He sat down next to her a awkward hand on the frail shoulders "It'll be alright" he tried to console the girl who looked up shaking her head.

"She's gone..." she whispered and the redhead nodded "I know..." he sighed "I'm really sorry for your loss" he told her and she gave a meek smile "Thank you" she said softly as she really didn't know what else to say. The redhead couldn't even imagine what it must be like and he did not want to think about loosing his mother "Were you two close?" he asked as he figured maybe talking about her mother might make her feel a little better. The youngest Malfoy shook her head "No... but she tried.... Father wouldn't let her" she answered and Ron clenched his teeth in anger at the one who had been responsible for Sirius' death. The blonde girl leaned her head back against the wall "When father would be gone though she would help me" she continued and Ron nodded wondering if he should be angry at Narcissa for even letting these things happen to her children.

Molly would rather die then let anyone hurt one of her children. She would defend them to her death and he had never once doubted she loved them. "Hey Ron" Harry greeted looking between the girl and his friend. The blonde's head snapped up at the intruder but smiled when she saw who it was. "He hasn't been bothering you too much has he?" Harry asked the small girl who smiled shaking her head "No" she replied and Ron rolled his eyes "Very funny Harry" he smirked.

"How are you?" the raven-haired asked and the blonde shrugged "I'm fine" she whispered. Harry frowned sitting down next to the girl "I heard about your mother... I'm sorry" he told the girl who shrugged "I'm okay now" she assured the two. The boys met eyes in question but they left it alone for now. Harry wrapped an arm around the frail shoulders "Are you hurt?" he asked realizing the two siblings had just gone home and that her father might have gotten to her and her brother.

The girl shook her head "Draco already took care of it" she replied and Harry nodded "Alright then" he shrugged. The girl sighed as she got up "I should go find Draco" she told the two boys and they nodded and the girl trotted of.

Harry turned to his friend "Are you alright Ron?" he asked and Ron sighed shaking his head "She cried Harry" the boy whined and the raven-haired smiled and shook his head "I know Ron, but keep in mind she has just lost her mother" the saviour of the Wizard world commented. Ron sighed "Yeah, yeah, I know" he sighed "Poor thing is scared to death".

Harry nodded "Who wouldn't be after what she has been through with her father". Ron rolled his eyes "Yes, it would seem so" he agreed and the two sighed talking amongst themselves.

* * *

**Thank you for reading...**

**please leave a review.....**

**Pretty please?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**love Malou**


End file.
